


Making an Effort

by ravensnwritingdesks



Series: A Most Magical Creature Series [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasizing, First Dates, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Insecurity, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks
Summary: Five times Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander... and one time she really didn't make an effort.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series revolving around my main Newtina fanfic [A Most Magical Creature](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054).  
> Reading it isn't a must to enjoy this work, but it might be helpful to get some context ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And as always: I'd be happy if you leave kudos, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this here chapter is largely based on the happenings in [Chapter 1: Aftermath of a Duel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20170054) of "A Most Magical Creature" and the Goodbye Scene in the movie of course ;)

_The first time Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander had been the very day they said goodbye._

It was just over a week after they had first met (under the most suspicious of circumstances). Six days after they had captured Gellert Grindelwald and then saved the wizarding world from exposure. Six days after they had both lost Credence. And six days after Jacob had lost all memory of them.

They had almost lost Mr. Scamander too, but quick thinking on Queenie's part and a handy healer in the form of their landlady Mrs. Esposito had stopped that from happening. Thankfully. Because somehow sometime during those turbulent and taxing days of chaos and mayhem Tina Goldstein had grown slightly attached to him. This awkward British Magizoologist with his green eyes, blue coat and a case full of not so threatening magical creatures.

It was the kind of attachment that made her want to take care of him as he was mending from the damage Grindelwald had done during their duel, him and the creatures in the magical suitcase of course. So for two days Tina had spent her time divided between the bedroom, where Newt was immersed in a deep sleep to help with the healing process, and the suitcase, where a bunch creatures were more than a little concerned about _her_ taking of them instead of their 'mummy'.

Well, all but the Demiguise of course. Dougal must have seen what had happened and was more than willing to help her with the feeding and caring, pointing out what still needed to be done when Newt's unfinished manuscript didn't yield any more information.

It also was the kind of attachment that had her make sure he actually kept his bed rest after he had woken up again, staying in bed instead of pretending to be fine so he could vanish into his suitcase again. No, he had to wait two more days for that, and he suffered through it with multiple eye rolls and a thankful smile for her.

Tina felt drawn to him in a way she hadn't really experienced before, but Newt Scamander could not stay. Five days after the events with Grindelwald both of them had gone to MACUSA to do their bit and add their versions of the story to the ever-growing file on the 'Incident', and by repeated orders of Madame Picquery he was to take his suitcase out of New York at the earliest convenience. So his passage back to England had been booked for the following day. Today.

A part of her didn't want him to go yet, but there was nothing to be done for it but hope... hope that one day they might see each other again. Hope that she was not the only one affected in some way after a too short, eventful week.

So for once Tina had listened to her sister and had made a bit of an effort on herself to see him off. She had put on a skirt and heeled boots instead of her usual trousers and sensible shoes. She had exchanged the bulky winter coat for the long pinstriped one that hugged her slim figure just so. And it hopefully changed her appearance from Porpentina Goldstein, dutiful Auror, to... just Tina, approachable witch.

If he noticed the change at all he didn't outwardly react to it as they left the apartment and made their way down to the harbour. But Newt himself appeared equally reluctant to go. He seemed tense in a way and was quiet on the way, slowly walking next to her with his eyes either darting over their surroundings or looking down in front of his feet... anywhere but at her actually. Tina would have felt hurt by this if she hadn't already known this to be a more or less typical behaviour of his. He did not often look at the people he was talking to (or walking next to). Whether it was out of shyness or something else she could not say though.

They arrived at the docks, surrounded by dozens of other travellers ready to board the ship, their families and friends come to see them off. Tina took a deep breath as they reached the gangway that was named on Newt's ticket and straightened up a little. This was it then... time to say goodbye.

Newt stopped walking and turned around to face her and they stood awkwardly for a moment in a crowd with other passengers weaving around them.

"Well. It's been, uhm..." Newt started, raising his eyes to look at her for the first time since stepping out of the house. She hid her confused emotions behind a smile.

"Hasn't it."

Their eyes met for a long moment and Tina was unsure what to do... how do you say goodbye to someone you feel so attached to yet barely actually know? What words were the right ones to speak in this situation? What said 'I don't want you to go yet' without actually using those very words?

She settled on a safer topic than the workings of her heart and took this last opportunity to thank him for his kind words to the President... for getting her her job back. Tina wasn't too sure what to make of his reply, about there being no one else he'd rather have investigating his person, but by his reaction afterwards that probably had not come out exactly the way he had intended it to.

She brushed it off with a chuckle. "Try not to need investigating for a bit?"

"I will," he replied with that crooked grin of his and she knew that while he may not actively seek out situations worthy of investigation, his creatures were more than likely to be the cause of such. And he knew it too. "Quiet life for me from now on. Back to the Ministry. Deliver my manuscript."

His book... she had read over the manuscript already, it had been her main source of information while she had been responsible for his creatures, and she couldn't wait to actually see it out and published.

"I'll look out for it. 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'." It was the name she had boldly given his manuscript after reading it. She wasn't sure if he had even seen it yet.

Their gaze met once again and she did not know what to make of the expression in his eyes, either. There was surprise in them... and something else, something more emotional than that. Maybe it was a sign that she was not all that alone in her attachment after all.

But then she remembered the mysterious woman called Leta Lestrange that Queenie had told her about. Newt carried her picture with him, the only picture she had seen inside his suitcase. Not that she had been snooping... no, she had been too preoccupied for that. Who was this woman to him? _What_ was she to him? Was there was even just a small chance for her or none at all?

"Does Leta Lestrange like to read?" she asked and her eyes became moist at the thought of finding out that his heart lay with her.

He blinked in bewildered confusion. "Who?"

His reaction helped her regain a bit of her composure and her voice was not as high-pitched as she explained, "The girl whose picture you carry..."

His answer was slightly... reassuring in a way. It became clear that they were not as close these days as they once might have been and he talked haltingly about people changing... Tina clung to his every word and for a few wonderful seconds she had hopes that there might be room in his heart for her after all... but the moment was broken by the sound of the ship's horn, announcing the imminent departure and calling for the last passengers to board. Tears threatened to spill over at the realisation that their time was at an end now.

"I'll send you a copy of my book if I may," he offered and moved to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. There was another indecipherable, emotional glance between them before he abruptly turned around and left.

Tina found it too hard to follow his departure with her own eyes and looked at the ground instead as she replayed that moment in her mind, his hand on her hair. It had been a startlingly intimate gesture all things considered. And it seemed that this would be the only thing she got from him in a way of goodbye. A man she would probably never see again.

Occupied with her sombre thoughts she did not notice Newt returning until he was standing right in front of her again.

"I'm so sorry, how would you feel if I... if I gave you your copy in person?" he hurried to ask.

Tina felt a smile break out on her face where just moments before tears had threatened to fall. He wanted to give her his book in person... so Newt would to return to New York! There was only one possible answer to that question.

"I'd like that," and she couldn't help a laugh escaping her as happiness bubbled up inside her, "very much."

His own lips turned up into an answering smile as he slowly nodded in understanding, then he hurried back to the waiting ship without another word of goodbye. This time she watched him, the previously dreaded feelings replaced with joy. She would see him again, this was not a goodbye forever. She noticed him stop again halfway up the gangway but after a moment of indecision he continued on without looking back and vanished into the belly of the ship that would bring him back to his home country.

She did not stay to see the ship off to sea, she wasn't _that_ strong. She was still sad to see him go, but now she was also looking forward to the day that Newt Scamander would set foot into New York again.

Tina Goldstein laughed and smiled all the way back into the city, with a happy skip mixed into her step every now and then. She may not have gotten the kind of farewell a part of her had desired... but she had gotten something much better instead. He now had a book to write, publish it and then deliver a copy into the hands of a girl waiting for him on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. That had been his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add pictures to every chapter depicting something our leading lady might have dressed up in. It's pretty easy for this one, we've all seen it in the movie:  
> 
> 
> You may have noticed that his chapter is not exactly explicit yet... but don't worry, we'll work our way up to the E-rated stuff ;)  
>  Next one will be up in two days time.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a bit more cuteness, a lot of insecurity and the earning of a mild T-rating ;)  
> The main events in this chapter are already part of [Chapter 9: Tea and Butterbeer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20518438) of "A Most Magical Creature", though it is rewritten completely from Tina's POV. Still, you might get the feeling of already having read this in a way. So sorry.  
> 

_The second time Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander had been for a dinner invitation._

Newt had kept his promise and brought her a copy of his book in person – arriving late on her 26th birthday by Queenie's intervention. For a full eight weeks he had stayed in New York now, a time in which they had spend lots and lots of dinners, lunches, holidays and weekend activities together. Sometimes as a group of four with her sister and Jacob, lately often just the two of them. Needless to say, it had been a wonderful two months for her.

Tina had gotten a note from the (her?) freckled wizard the day before, inviting her to a dinner in his suitcase. So on this day in October she made sure to get home early from the Auror Offices and under Queenie's watchful eye changed into something a little more... befitting for the occasion. This would be a dinner with just the two of them and, since she had a hopeful notion of what might be the reason behind his invitation, she wanted to look nice. She went with a simple grey A-line skirt and one of her finer white blouses and paired them with her only pair of heeled boots (since the T-straps were not really a wise choice for an evening in the suitcase) and as always, her mother's locket.

Precisely at 8 pm she apparated to the Magizoologist's boarding house and went straight up to his room. She was already known here, so no one batted an eye as she simply vanished up the stairs. A polite knock to his door went unanswered, but knowing Newt he would be inside his suitcase anyway. Tina charmed the lock open, turned the knob and the door swung open to reveal the room Newt stayed in. The very familiar suitcase of worn and battered brown leather lay in the middle of the room, with the locked clasps precisely turned towards the door in an unspoken invitation. She smiled to herself as she bent down and knocked twice on the lid to announce her arrival.

"Come in," a muffled but excited voice called from inside just a few seconds later and Tina couldn't help a chuckle. She opened the locking mechanism with her wand and carefully opened the lid, hoping that the Niffler would be well contained in its shiny burrow.

Newt Scamander greeted her from the bottom of the stairs with a smile and a little wave of the hand. With a little disappointment she noticed that he was wearing his usual outfit of earthy tweeds and mustard waistcoat and suddenly Tina felt a little foolish for having dressed up... apparently this was _not_ to be an occasion worth dressing for after all _._ She briefly thought about transfiguring her clothing back to something she would normally wear when coming from work, but by the time the thought made it to the front of her mind she was already halfway down the stairs and in full view. _Too late for that, Tina._

"Hello!" he greeted her with his usual, somewhat awkward smile once she had joined him in the cluttered shed and her wardrobe trouble was momentarily forgotten when she took a deep breath. Different herbs and spices, the smell of animals and dirt. She loved this place, it was so... Newt. Though sometimes she had the urge to just go and sort through the mess on his desks and worktops, the papers thrown and stacked all over, the bottles and flasks and other clutter sitting in between and on top of them. She was more of a neat person and would definitely not be able to work like this... but he would probably not be too pleased about having someone de-clutter and rearrange his home for him.

Being the English gentleman he was, Newt stepped behind her and helped her out of her pinstriped coat, then put it on a hook next to the door leading outside. When he turned back around his smile turned into a barely concealed stare... and was accompanied with a slight frown as he took in her dress. Tina had been very foolish indeed. This was obviously not to be what she had believed. Just a simple dinner between friends and not... a prelude for a talk. Thankfully she had forgone doing anything with her hair or putting on some make-up as Queenie had urged her to do. She had wanted to make an effort, but not _that_ much of an effort.

"So, your invitation said something about dinner?" Tina asked briskly to try and get his focus away from her misguided sense of dress and back to the planned events of the evening.

Newt blinked a few times before raising his eyes up to somewhere near her shoulder. "Eh, yes. I thought it was high time to return the favour, seeing as I have been a guest at your's so many many times now..."

Tina nodded, it was just as she had thought then... a casual dinner between friends. She did her best not to feel disappointed. What was she thinking anyway getting her hopes up? A desperate hug and comforting brush of hands, that's all it had been the other day over tea. One friend consoling another.

She followed Newt out into the magically extended interior of his suitcase and her eyes were immediately drawn in by the tent that had been erected on the Hippogriff's meadow. There was a small dining table placed underneath the canvas roof, decked for two and finished off with a table cloth and candles. Maybe... Maybe this was to be an _occasion_ after all?

"Newt, this looks wonderful!" she told him.

He did not seem to agree all that much with her, muttering something about it not being as nice as her flat, but Tina stepped up to the meadow and took a look around in awe. She did not know why exactly he had put a tent up since it was quite unlikely to suddenly rain in an environment Newt himself had control of, but it was a very nice touch. Maybe it was an English thing? Not to consume food underneath the open sky unless it's a proper picnic with baskets and blankets? A grin appeared on her face at the thought.

When she turned back around Tina found him staring at her again, and this time his gaze focussed somewhere around her face. Or maybe he was just very deep in thought and happened to look her way? Both were a possibility with him.

"Newt?"

He slowly blinked back to reality and shook his head as if to clear it. Tina couldn't help a chuckle. Where had that mind of his just been right now? Maybe with the Erumpent... 

"Right. Dinner!" he announced and he hurried back down the steps to vanish somewhere behind the shed. Tina wondered at his strangely distracted behaviour tonight. And what the evening would hold in store.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been delicious, and a lot less awkward than she had expected. While Newt claimed to only be a basic cook his meal had been so much better than the soup she had served him the other week... and afterwards Newt had introduced her to an English delicacy called 'Butterbeer'.

"It's an old family recipe," he explained as he put a mug of frothy liquid before her. "Every wizarding family in England more or less has their own way to make it, but I quite prefer our recipe, the Scamander recipe. Everything else just doesn't taste quite right."

"You made this?" she wondered and looked at the caramel-coloured substance inside her mug again before carefully taking a first sip. It was quite sweet and apparently supposed to be slightly alcoholic in nature (but she could not say she noticed that). The beverage tasted remarkably like butterscotch.

"Hm, this is certainly different to what I'm used to in a drink. You said there is alcohol in this?" she inquired sceptically after another sip.

Newt chuckled. "Yes, but only a little. Not exactly enough to get drunk on. Even I haven't managed that yet."

Tina noticed his little wince after the words had left him and giggled at the involuntary memory of an almost drunk Newt that first night back in New York. The way he had become more open and relaxed as the evening had gone on and the Gigglewater flowed. Newt Scamander had turned out to be quite a lightweight concerning alcohol and he had been very careful not to repeat that again by strictly limiting himself to two shots of Gigglewater over the course of an evening. It was a pity really, she had loved to see him laugh so freely.

It was already dark inside the suitcase and the calls and chatter around them died slowly down as the beasts around them settled in for the night. The candle on their table was the only source of illumination on the meadow and its warm light flickered over them. Tina took another sip of the sweet liquid and found it was not too bad after all. She would not exactly put it with the alcoholic beverages though, more in the same category as a hot cup of cocoa... something nice and comfortingly sweet.

Newt actually agreed with that assessment as she told him. He mentioned childhood winter nights at home and the image of a younger Newt in front of a roaring fire came to her mind. A comfortable silence had fallen between them as they both sipped at their Butterbeers and every now and then smiled at each other over the rims of their mugs. Tina felt very content in this place, in this moment, in his company.

Surprisingly the drink had really grown on her and she wondered if Newt might be willing to teach her the recipe. It would certainly be nice to have a sip of his Butterbeer and return to this lovely evening in her mind every now and then after... well, after Newt had left the city (her) again. It was an inevitable outcome since he couldn't possibly stay in New York forever, as much as she wanted him to. He had a life to return to at some point.

"Would you teach me the recipe?" she wondered and considered the empty mug in her hand for a moment before looking up at him. Newt's face had turned a lovely shade of red and Tina wondered for a moment what had brought that on. And then she realised her blunder.

She had just asked this man to teach her a _family recipe_... a thoughtlessly uttered question that was so very full of implications. Some of which were not even too far from the truth. _Mercy Lewis,_ _could you get any more obvious, Tina?  
_

"I'm sorry," she hurried to tell him, deeply embarrassed, mortified even. "I don't know what I was thinking."

A little white lie. She knew exactly what she had been thinking... but it was not something she could share with him, for the sake of the friendship that had formed between them. And for the sake of her own heart, it would not stand being broken. But Newt only chuckled and told her it was 'quite alright'. But really, it was not.

Tina had the sudden urge to leave. She had to get out of here, now, before something even more stupid came out of her traitorous mouth. Yes, she would like there to be more than friendship between them and had arrived here tonight with hopes of that actually happening... but it was not so, and she would not dare risk what they already had. She babbled some hasty excuse for her departure in his direction and didn't even wait for a reply before she got up to make her way back to the shed, up the narrow stairs and into the real world. And tomorrow she would be Porpentina Goldstein again, career girl, Auror and _friend_ of Newt Scamander.

But before she could even reach the end of the meadow she felt a calloused hand around hers, trying to hold her back. Newt had followed her from the table... and not just to see her out but to stop her from leaving. He tightly held on to her and Tina abruptly came to a halt.

"Tina, I..." He paused for a moment and she didn't dare move, blink... not even breathe, waiting to hear what he felt the need to say before she left. "I have become very _fond_ of you."

The words replayed in her mind a few times before she turned around in a daze and looked at him. Newt was hovering just one step behind her, face flushed a deep red and he was so obviously out of his element at the moment. So those words had actually been real. His eyes lingered on their joined hands as if afraid to look up and see her reaction to his confession.

The moment repeated in her head once again. He had really spoken those words, softly and hesitantly, almost as if tasting them for the first time... But it had been enough, a confirmation of her hopes. That she was not the only one to feel this way.

"And I of you, Newt," she breathed in return and a small smile tucked at her lips. It felt good to finally say it out loud, to let him know of her own _fondness_ for him.

He answered her with his own shy smile and his hand shifted to hold hers properly, squeezing gently. He looked just as happy and relieved as she felt.

Had tonight really been about them after all? A right and proper set-up to admit their feelings and hope for the best? Their eyes met and she could finally recognize the puzzling emotion in them. It had been there all along, the same gaze that had met her so long ago at the harbour, many months later at the park, just a few nights ago... the affection he felt for her, the _fondness_ he spoke of.

Maybe she would stay just a little longer. Newt certainly looked as if he did not want to see her go yet. His hand still held her tightly as they stood at the edge of the meadow, neither entirely in the circle of candlelight from the table nor in the darkness that lay beyond. No, she did not want to leave just yet.

He still gazed at her and swallowed heavily as his eyes found a new focus, just a little lower on her face.

"Would you... would you allow me to... kiss you?" he whispered haltingly.

Tina stared at him in surprise at the question. He had just asked her for a kiss. A kiss!

"I'm so sorry," he choked out before she could react and let go of her hand immediately as he took a step back from her. "I didn't mean to be so forward, Tina. You... We don't..."

"Yes," she breathed in reply, unable to raise her voice above a whisper in that moment. "Yes, you may kiss me." _Kiss me... Hold me... Never leave me. Please._

It took him a moment to respond to her words, but then he closed the distance between them once again with a shy smile on his face. He stood in front of her, only a few short inches separating them, and his hand came up to hesitantly cup her cheek. Tina's eyes drifted closed as she felt the gentle contact of his weather-worn skin against hers and she couldn't help but lean into Newt's touch. His hand was warm and trembled slightly and it felt wonderful against her cheek.

And then his mouth touched her too. Just a gentle pressure of sweet slightly chapped lips against her own, and seconds turned into eternity as something inside her came to life again. A too long silent chord that had been plucked once more. It resonated through her and warmed her insides with its soft, almost forgotten note. A unique want, need that only the feeling of his lips could provoke in her. They left her way too soon.

Green-blue eyes opened to stare at her in a disbelieving daze when their lips parted again, whether it was seconds or years later she could not say, but his forehead leaned gently forward against hers as they breathed together for a few moments and worked through the experience they had just shared.

He whispered her name, his voice and gaze full of wonder and awe. And Tina brought their lips together for a second kiss, revelling in the amazing feeling. Throwing caution to the wind she wound her arms around him, one hand clutching the fabric at his waist, the other moving to the back of his neck. And Newt reacted in kind as his own arm carefully wrapped around her back to hold her close. Their lips danced together, touched again and again, heated and uncoordinated at first but slowly growing into a rhythm of give and take that left them both breathless from its intensity.

And neither wanted it to stop, but eventually they had to part once again to come up for air. Tina played with the soft curls at the back of his neck and Newt gently nudged their noses together as they stood together with their foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

"That was..."

"I know," she replied shakily, despite him not finishing his sentence. She too had trouble finding the right words to describe this.

Newt chuckled softly and she couldn't help but join in. She was happy... for once not just content but actually truly happy with where she was. Fully embraced by Newt, their feeling finally admitted, sharing the air between them after a wonderfully satisfying kiss. No, she really did not want to leave just yet.

And they stayed just like that for some time, blissfully unaware of the time passing and wrapped up in each other. More kisses followed between soft whispers and laughter, most of them gentle and sweet in nature.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Tina whispered when they finally parted again, a long while later and for the night.

"No, thank you,“ Newt replied with a lovely (new) smile on his lips and kissed her good-night one last time before she apparated back to her apartment.

A lovely evening indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I imagined Tina wearing something like this. It's probably not much by Queenie's dress standards, but for our trouser-wearing career girl (recycling her parent's wardrobe as recent interviews told us) it's definitely dressing up... though in a more inconspicuous way.  
> 
> 
> The next chapter will once again be up in two days and the more avid AMMC readers among you might take a guess which dress-up that will be... (It will definitely be the last recycled chapter though, I can promise you that!)


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes places just a few days after the last chapter and is also part of [Chapter 11: A Night Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/20647639) of "A Most Magical Creature". But I have an added bonus scene for you at the end, one that will definitely up the rating ;)  
> Enjoy!

_The third time Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander had been for a date._

It was a just few days after their first kiss, and as soon as Tina had returned home that night her sister had squealed in delight and insisted on them joining her and Jacob for a double date the following weekend. Queenie Goldstein usually got what she wanted...

It was a Saturday evening and Tina had chosen to put on a ritzy blue and black dress, her pair of black T-strap heels and much to Queenie's delight even a bit of make-up. Nothing too garish, just a little shadow around her eyes and added darkness to her lashes, a hint of powder to even her complexion and a smidge of lipstick to top it off. All of it was quite necessary for where they'd be going tonight... she wouldn't want to be mistaken for a serving girl after all.

"Aren't you all dolled up for a night out," Queenie giggled when she took a final (and approving) look at her. "Don't worry, Teen. He'll love it!"

Would he though? She still remembered that frown on his face the last time she had changed into something a little more special... and that had been nowhere near as fancy as this. Tina looked at her reflection again. She was indeed rather 'dolled up', at least by her standards. Her dark hair fell in softly styled waves around a slightly too perfect looking face, her head was crowned by a headband as was the fashion these days and the dress sparkled as she moved. This was not Plain Porpentina looking back at her but someone else. Not a different person altogether, just... someone who seemed way more confident in herself than she actually was.

Her week had been a very busy one and apart from a stolen lunch or two she hadn't been able to spend much time with Newt since the dinner (the kiss). She was actually very lucky to have gotten the night off at all with how things were standing at the Office. International collaborations always were a pain for all parties involved... especially the ones not only doing the delegating. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of voices in the living room. Apparently Jacob and Newt had arrived and Queenie had left her alone to her musings to welcome them.

Tina really couldn't say what she was more excited about for tonight, the fact that Newt had actually agreed to go on a date that would include dancing or the fact that they would finally get a bit of time to themselves afterwards. Queenie would stay at Jacob's for the night, so there was definitely a chance for more kissing to happen once they were alone... A very nice thought. She took one last glance at herself and then strode up to the sliding doors that separated her from the others. _Let the date begin._

When he heard the door open Newt immediately turned around from looking out the window to focus on her... and focus he did. It was a stunned wide-eyed stare that slowly raked over her and followed as she entered the living room. And it gave Tina the bit of confidence she had to feign just moments before. She walked up to him with a growing smile on her face, happy to see him.

"Hello Newt," she greeted him, more teasingly than actually intended, and continued with a little twirl for him to see her from all sides. "What do you say?"

He still gazed at her slack-jawed and seemingly quite speechless. Queenie answered for him though.

"Oh, he definitely likes it."

Tina chuckled, that much she could gather for herself. There was no frown on his features this time, just pure... awe? It was a very positive look anyway. 

Newt himself had dressed up a little too. He had exchanged his usual tweeds for something a little more fitting and elegant in black and grey, though the signature blue coat remained with him. He looked quite dapper... even more handsome than usual, though less like her eccentric Magizoologist.

Finally he shook his head, blinking rapidly as he came back from wherever his mind had just taken him and she couldn't help but wonder where that had been... maybe she would find out later.

"H-Hello," he finally offered in a hoarse voice. "You... uhm. You look... nice."

Tina smiled brightly at him. "So do you."

Queenie giggled somewhere in the back and Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Okay then, are we all ready to go now?"

Yes, they were.

 

* * *

 

They had an interesting night at the glittering No-Maj speakeasy restaurant that Jacob and Queenie had chosen. There was delicious dinner and some glasses of wine to go with it, lots of pleasant conversation... and a short but quite necessary _talk_ in private.

Newt had spend a sizeable portion of the night not paying much attention to her but to the many dancing couples instead. And it had brought up those raging insecurities again, the ones she had thought resolved after their tentative declarations and the kisses they had shared at the start of the week. But apparently that was not quite the case... so emboldened by wine and everyone's convenient absence from the table she dared to voice the question that tortured her mind.

"Is this... Do you want this?" she asked a confused Newt before she could think better of it. "Us. Together. As a couple like them. Is that what you want for us?"

Tina actually dreaded his answer. He may have wanted to kiss and hold her, but what would she do if that was all he wanted? _Go on like before_ , her mind supplied unhelpfully, but she wasn't sure if she had the strength to do just that. She couldn't take having her heart smashed to smithereens... not again.

Newt blushed heavily and took a long steadying breath before hesitantly meeting her eyes. "Yes... that is what I want," he answered in a low voice.

Tina nodded to herself and relief flooded through her. His answer was _yes_ and they were on the same page then. A couple, dating.

"W-What about you, Tina?" he continued carefully, as if he too was dreading an answer. Tina then realised that that single nod had been her only reaction so far to answer a question that would make or break not only her.

She glanced at him with a soft smile. "I want that, too. Very much."

"Good." Newt breathed and a smile replaced the tense expression that had lingered on his face before. She could almost see the heavy weight lifting from his features. Their hands carefully threaded together on top of the table.

 

* * *

 

They returned home very late that night to a dark apartment, only a few glowing embers in the fireplace gave light to the living room.

"Where are Queenie and Jacob?" Newt wondered when he saw they were alone in the flat. "They left just before us."

Tina stood close to him, still hanging on his elbow from Apparition and smiled up at him. "They're not gonna come back here tonight."

Even in the near darkness of the room she saw Newt blushing at the implications. He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, which endeared him even more to her.  She softly placed her free hand on his chest and felt his heart beat furiously underneath the layers of fabric.

"You don't have to spend the night, you know. I just thought we would both enjoy having a little time to ourselves. A bit of privacy."

Newt looked at her again and nodded in understanding. A little of the tension seemed to leave his body then.

"I've wanted to kiss you all night," he admitted softly. "All week, to be honest."

The colour was still very high on his cheeks and his gaze had dropped down to her shoulder again, not daring to meet her eyes. Apparently he was still unsure how his advances would be received by her...

"Then you should do that now," Tina whispered. "I'll always want you to kiss me, Newt."

He looked up at her then and the uncertainty in his eyes slowly gave way to a tentative sort of confidence. The confidence that she would not turn him away, that his affections would be welcomed. He leaned in for a kiss that had been long awaited by both.

It started out hesitantly just like the last time, gently pressing their lips together followed by sweet little pecks. And then Tina took the lead for a while, showing an inexperienced Newt what could feel good in a kiss, how to turn their head just so to deepen it. And Newt was a quick learner. It wasn't long before he was cradling her head with one hand and caressed her lips with his own while holding her close with his other arm around her back. And then he opened his mouth just a little and hesitantly sought entry with his tongue...

He took her breath away with his tentative explorations, curious but careful, but she really did not need the air right now... just him. Tina had taken hold of his waist a while ago and clutched the fabric of his jacket in surprise as his tongue met hers for the first time. A spark, a shiver down her spine, growing heat inside her.

At some point her hand moved slowly down his chest, undoing the buttons of his jacket as she went along. She wanted... no, she actually _needed_ to be a little closer to him, have one less barrier between them. Newt seemed agreeable as he moved his arms in an effort to help and Tina pushed the garment off his shoulders where it unceremoniously fell into a heap on the floor. She just barely managed to open his waistcoat before Newt pulled her in again to resume their kiss.

His arm encircled her waist now, holding her close to him while the other gently caressed her upper back where the dress left her skin exposed. His mouth then moved on from hers and continued explorations on a path along her jaw, then down to caress her neck. This felt utterly delicious. She couldn't help but sigh in delight and pull him closer.

A soft groan escaped him in response and his arms tightened around her as his lips continued wandering over skin. Her knees went weak as he started sucking at a quite sensitive spot where neck met shoulder and suddenly they lost their balance and crashed down onto the settee behind them.

Newt was hovering over her slumped form, one knee on the seat beside her and the other resting against the wooden frame of the couch just between her own. He was breathing heavily as he leaned his head against her shoulder. The fall had stopped the wonderful touch of his mouth to her neck but she revelled equally in feeling him this much closer to her now, being surrounded by his body like this. She nuzzled along the side of his neck, kissing and caressing him in return, keeping this intimate contact between them.

"Tina," he sighed blissfully against her. The arms that kept his weight from crushing her tensed notably as she brushed against his ear. And then his lips were on hers again in a more desperate kiss, hand cupping the side of her head to angle her just right, bodies connected from head to hip. She could feel him now, feel just how much he enjoyed their recent activities. There was a distinct hardness pressing against her hip, the part of him that made him a man.

And the need to have him _closer_ grew. Lips locked in a heated kiss, her hands moved on their own. They got rid of his waistcoat, then pushed suspenders from his shoulders so she could continue undressing him, unlayering him. She had nearly succeeded in untucking his shirt tails to touch his skin when a broad hand stopped her frantic movements.

"Tina, wait," he whispered. His kiss-swollen lips had left hers and Newt was gazing down at her now, eyes wide and dark with arousal. He was breathing heavily and but slowly shook his head. "Not yet. Not tonight." He moved her hand back up from the band of his trousers and placed a gentle kiss to it before lacing their fingers together. "Please?"

Tina nodded and removed the other hand herself, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try and get herself under control again. Newt wanted to stop, so she would stop. It was a promise she had made to him the other night.

"C-Could we stay like this though? Just for a bit," she inquired with a breathless voice and swallowed heavily. She still had the urge to feel his skin, him closer to her, but this would be just enough for now. She felt him nod in answer as he tucked his head against her neck and settled into a more comfortable position covering her with his body.

"Yes, we can stay like this."

Tina wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders once more and sighed with relief. _Thank you._ She wasn't sure what she would have done with herself if he had left her right now.

Newt continued to shower her with small kisses on every bit of exposed skin he could reach with his lips, but the urgency and desperation from moments before were gone. They both breathed each other in as they lay haphazardly on the couch in the living room until Tina had calmed down again. Her hands had stopped desperately clutching at Newt some time ago, instead stroking his surprisingly muscled back and shoulders in a soothing rhythm. Soothing to her at least.

"Are you feeling better?" Newt whispered against her collarbones when her heart had slowed down to a normal steady beat.

"I... think so," Tina whispered back. She didn't know what had just happened with her, but the overwhelming need was gone for now.

"Good." He moved his head up a little to look at her with a loving smile. A hand smoothed down her mussed hair and tucked a few loose strands behind her ear.

And then a disgruntled Bowtruckle named Pickett entered the scene to speak his mind.

 

* * *

 

She undressed in the dark of her bedroom. Tina had the apartment to herself that night and she could still feel his hands and lips on her skin, a phantom sensation that had her wanting for more... Newt had left for the night, with a sweet good-night kiss and the promise to come by the next day. And after the happenings of this evening, for the first time since meeting him she felt that it would be okay to shamelessly indulge in her recurring fantasy... that he hadn't actually left.

Tina closed her eyes and suddenly it were not her own hands peeling back the layers... rolling down her stockings... slipping off her step-ins. She imagined the way Newt would hungrily gaze at every new piece of uncovered skin, caress it with a gentle hand, lavish it with kisses. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine at the thought of feeling his lips not just on her neck... but on her breasts too, a tongue teasing her nipples until they were hard and she was aching for more.

She didn't bother with pyjamas but settled into her bed in the nude, got comfortable between pillows and blankets and then let hands do what her mind supplied her with. She sighed into the darkness when fingers brushed over already peaked buds, circled around them, tweaked them. Another hand gradually slid lower, caressed the planes of her stomach, brushed over the thatch of curls at the juncture of her legs before turning to move on down her thigh.

No, Newt would not go straight for the prize... he would want to touch and explore her, find out what made her tremble and gasp. And the fantasy version in her mind already knew all those. He had had months and months to discover and pleasure her in the dead of a lonely night or the privacy of a long bath.

The hand trailed back up her body, over the curve of her hip and across her stomach, through the valley between her breasts until it had reached the side of her neck. He would kiss her there as he had done earlier, then lave and suck at her skin leaving little marks behind. She sighed into the crook of her arm when fingers scratched softly through the hair at the side of her head, then started gliding south again.

It was a teasingly slow way down her body. But then both hands stroked up and down her mounted thighs, ever so slowly, tantalizingly drawing closer to the inside. Goosebumps formed over her skin as the arousal in her grew... she didn't always have the luxury of time or solitude and she would try to make the most of both tonight.

Tina gasped when a hand finally brushed over the outer lips and continued its teasing there with light fingers as his other hand moved back to cup and caress her breasts. She was throbbing by now, wet and swollen in anticipation of being touched. But still... in her mind Newt went on teasing her for a little longer with a knowing smirk.

A deep hum of pleasure as a single finger trailed through her growing wetness, spread it, explored it. A moan of delight as it found her clit, the little sensitive nub that brought her so much pleasure. And finally a slick finger teased around her entrance, slightly dipped into the pool again and again until she could not take it any longer and the digit sunk deep into her core.

She clenched around the length inside her and moaned. _Oh yes_ , she had longed to be touched like this, to feel, to be filled. The soft drag of pulling out and pushing in again felt amazing. A thumb brushed over her clit and the resulting jolt of pleasure had her cry out again.

Her hips started rocking in soft motions, simulating a different kind of activity to enjoy at some point. Whenever that may be... she would let him have her if he so desired. And she knew he would do his best to make it worth her while.

Soon a second finger filled her... in her fantasy they were fingers no more though. He hovered over her and filled her with himself. The enticing hardness that had pressed against her earlier. His hand came up to cradle her neck as he slid in and out of her, pleasured her, _knew_ her. She saw his eyes... blueish green, dark with desire, full of inconceivable emotion... looking down and meeting hers.

She could her him whisper her name over and over as she drew closer to a release. He knew just how to take care of her, gave her what she needed. His kisses had felt so good, his tongue, his lips on her skin. The way he had surrounded her on the couch, his weight resting on top of her, his caresses, his hands, his... his...

_Newt! Oh, Newt!  
_

She shattered into little pieces with his name on her lips and blissful darkness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... yes. this was supposed to be those two making out and then that happened. I hope it was not too horrible to read.  
>    
> 
> 
> Back to business... Tina's 'ritzy dress' is definitely the one on the left but with the color scheme of the second one (navy/black/silvery), since I just can't help but associate Tina with blue (or grey... or any other color from the cool, airy spectrum actually).  
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> The next chapter will be... interesting ;) 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without recycled material, all freshly written... how refreshing!  
> This is set about two months after our favourite couple gets engaged and has to be placed at the beginning of [chapter 28](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21525728) of "A Most Magical Creature". 
> 
> I will say this is for @katiehavok, she basically asked for this to be written on [tumblr](https://katiehavok.tumblr.com/post/158796330064/mr-scamander-assuming-you-have-a-talent-for-it), even though the chapter was already halfway done by then ^^ (Mr. Scamander took very long to answer that ask...)  
> Also thanks to @deviousdiggy for giving me a few pointers in the sketching department... my talent there starts and ends with stick people tbh.

_The fourth time Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander had been for an experiment._

It had been planned a few days ahead, so they would have the apartment to themselves with no interruptions. Her sister may have a notion what she was up to, but she really did not need to see it too. 

Tina returned from a bath and found Newt out of his suitcase and on the settee in the living room, deeply immersed in what seemed to be his sketch-book. He looked up as she entered the room though and smiled at her for a moment before focussing his eyes back onto the paper. With a smile of her own she silently moved on into her bedroom to continue with her as of yet still secret plans for the evening. The door closed behind her with a soft click and Tina took a deep breath, chuckling at her own ridiculousness as she took off her robe and started to dress. _This will either go wonderfully right or horribly wrong._

The first item to touch her skin was a garter belt she had retrieved from the depths of her underwear drawer. She felt a little indecent already not to wear a slip or step-ins underneath as she fastened the mostly unworn black foundation garment around her waist. Next followed a pair of silky stockings, mostly sheer but just as dark as the belt intended to hold them up. They both gave a rather striking contrast to her skin.

She quickly put the chemise on and finally felt at least partially dressed again. It was a slippery silver-grey thing with black lace trimmings that Queenie had gifted her a long while ago. Needless to say Tina had put said garment and its matching short robe into the bottom drawer of her wardrobe and never actually worn them. She was not one for lacy lingerie... or at least she hadn't been until tonight.

After that she spent a little time on drying her hair, putting it back into soft natural waves framing her face, and slipped the robe over her shoulders too... it was a cool night in early February after all. And at last she stepped into her shoes, the black t-strap heels that went way better with tonight's ensemble than her ratty old house slippers would.

Another scrutinizing look at her reflection made her chuckle once again. The chemise ended mid-thigh and barely reached over the top of her stockings, and the dressing gown did cover her shoulders and arms but left her legs just as exposed. With the heels covering her feet Tina felt equally bold and ridiculous but she hoped that Newt would like this little surprise she had for him tonight.

A few weeks ago, after another outing with Jacob and Queenie, she had first noticed that her fiancé seemed to be quite a bit more enraptured by her whenever he got the chance to see her in (and undress her from) stockings and the garments that held them up. He hadn't exactly tried to let her know about it, but his lingering gazes, heated kisses and silently exploring hands had told her a story of their own.

Newt definitely liked the sight of her in this feminine and more revealing kind of dress, so he would get a chance to enjoy just that. Because Tina wanted to feel his gaze on her tonight (quite frankly she wanted to feel wanted by him) and she wanted to find out what the sight of a lady in barely more than stockings really did to him.

The Magizoologist was still working on the new sketches that were to be added into a planned second edition of his book as she slid the bedroom door open a crack. He was just as she had left him in the case earlier: hair mussed, free of jacket, waistcoat or bow tie, suspenders down and shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked very comfortable and quite at home in her living room, such a stark contrast to when he had first returned to New York a few months ago. And a very alluring sight, too.

She grinned to herself and with another deep breath pushed one half of the double door open to reveal herself and set her plans in motion. There she stood in the doorway, one hand up against the open half of the sliding doors in a semi-seductive pose, indecently dressed for her fiancé to enjoy at his pleasure... and Newt Scamander had only eyes for one thing: his work.

Tina softly cleared her throat to get his attention.

He looked up from his book again and promptly gaped at her for a long moment, eyes wide in astonishment as he took her in from head to toe. She felt Newt's gaze slide down her body, saw him swallow as he noticed the stockings on her. She tried to hide the pleased smile in her shoulder but continued to watch him from the corner of her eyes. So far exactly the reaction she had hoped for. He seemed transfixed and speechless at the sight across the room until suddenly he shook his head to clear it.

"Tina," he greeted her hoarsely and made an effort to keep his gaze fixed to her face.

She chuckled and slowly walked towards him. "Good evening, Mr. Scamander."

"Uhm... a-are you planning to go somewhere tonight?" he inquired softly and pointedly cast a glance at the heels she wore.

She shook her head. "Nowhere that requires leaving the apartment, darling."

His brow was furrowed in confusion as their eyes met again. "Then... why the shoes? The stockings? And..."

"For you," she explained shortly as she came to a stop directly in front of his knees.

Newt stared up at her in disbelief. "F-For me?"

"Yes," she repeated in a lower voice and brushed the unruly hair out of his surprised face. "I put them on for you. I thought you might... enjoy it."

His eyes had fallen shut with the touch of her hand and he hummed in understanding. "And why would you think that?"

Tina smirked and continued to run her fingers through his hair. "I'm an Auror... I learned how to pick up on things people try to hide from me." At least when she was not blinded by her own insecurities and emotions...

She saw a heavy blush creeping over his face and he cleared his throat before shyly looking up at her again. "Would it be alright to... enjoy that kind of thing then?" he asked in a low voice.

Tina knew he still struggled a little with knowing which of his desires might be okay to act upon (probably all of them...) and which were not (probably none... there were only few things she wouldn't at least be willing to try if he asked).

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't," she reminded him with a encouraging smirk.

Newt nodded in agreement and put his sketch-book off to the side before getting up from the couch. One of his arms immediately went to circle around her waist and he pulled her a little closer to him.

"In that case... you noticed right." He smiled shyly and tucked a strand hair behind her ear before continuing. "But I want you to know you don't have to dress up for me like this, love. _You_ are an enticing sight no matter what you wear."

 

* * *

 

The kiss started out soft and slow, but soon her robe was on the floor and his mouth sucking softly along her collarbones as his hand slid underneath the hem of her chemise. His fingers trailed slowly over the fabric to the top of her stockings, then along one of the straps up to the curve of her hip. She could feel him smirk as he reached the tight material around her waist.

"You don't wear much under there, do you?"

Tina shook her head and giggled. "You already touched all there is."

Newt groaned into her neck as his hand tightened on her waist. "Merlin's beard, Tina. What are you doing to me?"

She could feel his deep breath ghosting over her skin and her hand moved up to the back of his neck to gently run through the short hair there. He still held on to her tightly but had stayed unusually quiet and still for a few long moments, especially given the state they were both in.

"Newt?"

"I want to see you," he admitted breathlessly, shifting the hand on her hip to bunch up the fabric of her lingerie in explanation.

Tina grinned and hummed in agreement, this was what she had set out to accomplish after all...

"And I... I want to keep this moment with me," he continued in a whisper against her neck. "Please, would you... would you let me sketch you? A-After I take this off."

This surprised her, to say the least. Newt wanted to draw her naked, or at least in a state of almost-undress, so he could have her with him on his next field trip. _That_ she had not expected for tonight... how very indecent of him. Tina liked it.

Much to his astonishment she agreed to his request after only the shortest moment of pause.

There were more kisses between them, some sweet and some incredibly arousing, before that last grey garment was pulled over her head and vanished somewhere to the ground. Newt looked at her in awe for a few moments, just looked and admired, and then directed her to lie down on the couch for him to sketch.

Tina followed his instructions and in the end found herself reclining with her head against the armrest on left side, one leg stretched out while the other was slightly bent, a foot resting on the other armrest closest to the fire. Her left arm was draped over her stomach, the right one thrown over her face as she tried to stifle her embarrassed giggles.

When she had wanted to feel his gaze on her, _this_ certainly hadn't come to mind. But she would definitely get her wish now... sketching took a bit of time and a lot of glances. And Tina was basically naked since only a broad strip of fabric covered her stomach from waist to hip and thin stockings her legs. They must give quite a sight now should someone come in through the front door...

Newt had become very quiet again and Tina moved her arm to look at him. She caught him taking up his sketch-book and the piece of charcoal from where he had put them earlier before he silently pulled up the small armchair to sit and position himself in.

"No, leave the arm where it was," he requested as his eyes moved over her. So she hid her face in the crook of her arm again, remembering to turn her head just a little so she could still watch him.

The blush that had crept up his face earlier was still there, and even more pronounced now. He was already busy on the paper, sketching some quick lines and curves by the looks of it. His eyes constantly shifted between her and the book in front of him.

"I forgot to ask... Are you comfortable like this?" he suddenly inquired after a few minutes of quiet concentration.

Tina chuckled, mindful not to move too much. Surprisingly she _was_ comfortable, physically and mentally. This pose wasn't nearly as indecent as it could have been and there was a number of soft pillows to cushion her from the hard seat below. And watching him work on the drawing had something calming to it, too. The sound of charcoal gliding over paper in the otherwise quiet room. This was not the first time he had sketched her, but it was the first time she could actually watch him do it.

"Quite comfortable, yes. Also very glad Queenie won't be home tonight." She saw Newt smirk in reply before concentrating back on the task at hand.

Long lines soon gave way to shorter strokes and brushes on the paper. His eyes rested on her for longer periods of time too, and not just plain observing but also increasingly admiring her. She could hear him quietly clear his throat every now and then as his gaze hurriedly returned to the book in his lap. Clearly the sight in front of him had some distracting effect on him... though any bodily reactions he might have were well hidden from her view.

"I take it you like what you see," Tina teased him as his gaze was glued to one of her curves once again and had turned into something quite intensely smouldering. Newt silently met her eyes with his heated glance before abruptly looking away.

"I do," he admitted, voice a little shaky. "And it doesn't make sketching any easier to be honest."

She had noticed that as well. Where at the beginning the movements of charcoal on paper had been fast and sure they had slowed down considerably by now. Part of the reason was probably the growing focus on detail, but the fact that his eyes had stayed more on her than the paper he was supposed to be working on in the past ten minutes had definitely had a part in it too.

"I couldn't even tell you why," he continued slowly as he returned to the actual sketching, "but this view... it leaves me so much more _wanting you_ than if there were no clothing at all."

Tina grinned at hearing that. So, Newt enjoyed a bit of mystery to discover himself... ever the explorer. She watched him more closely after that and noticed that he seemed a little more in control of himself than before she had called him out on his distraction. The heated glances and smouldering gazes were still there, but he tried his best to keep them in check instead of loosing himself in the view once again. Newt was obviously determined to finish what he had started so they could eventually go on to... other enjoyments.

And it pleased her immensely to have this distracting kind of effect on him, to be so obviously _wanted_ by him. She wondered not for the first time how things would progress once he was done. Would he come to her, to kiss, caress, pleasure her as he so enjoyed to do... right here in the living room? Would he lead her over to the bedroom and continue there on her comfortable bed? Or would he like for her to touch and pleasure him first? Might be, obviously affected as he already was. Maybe she could go over to him instead, sink to her knees in front of the armchair... and eventually taste him the way he had tasted her already. Oh yes, she would very much like to try that. Use her tongue, wrap her lips around him...

"Are you feeling cold?" Newt asked innocently. Tina was startled out of her thoughts by his question.

"No," she replied, voice a little too high-pitched to be considered normal. _Quite the opposite actually..._

There was that telling smirk on his face again and she knew she had been caught out on where her mind had been wandering. Thankfully her face was well hidden and her blush not too obvious. _Calm down_ , she told herself. If he was able to control himself right now, then so should she.

It didn't take too long after that before she noticed a change in his expression. The look of concentration turned into a sceptical frown as he probably compared the likeness to the original in front of him. She grinned but didn't move as he put the sketch-book to the side and wiped his smudged hands clean on his trousers. Her grin turned into a smirk when she noticed the impressive bulge that had previously been hidden from sight. No wonder he had trouble concentrating... he would certainly need help with that.

"I think we're done for now," he muttered.

Tina giggled and finally removed the arm from her face to look at him properly. But the look in his eyes was captivating her, an intense mixture of love and lust... all because of her, all for her. Then there was another subtle change in his expression.

Newt moved from his chair and without taking his eyes off hers crossed the space between them. He dropped to his knees next to the couch she lay on and leaned over her. Softly caressed her cheek before he caught her lips in a kiss that was just as smouldering as the glances he had thrown her way earlier. Her hands came up to clutch at him as they locked lips, one hand in his hair and the other clenching in the fabric of his shirt. The low burning flame inside her ignited into a full-blown fire. And Newt was already burning brightly.

"Please... let me touch you, Tina," he begged between kisses along her jaw.

"Anywhere you like," she breathed eagerly in reply. And so he did to her great enjoyment.

He followed the soft curves he had just drawn as he trailed his fingers along her sides. He cupped the swell of her breasts in his calloused hands and ran his thumbs over peaked nipples, traced the shape of her hips and teased the uncovered skin on her thighs. Still kneeling he kissed his way down her body over heated skin and rosy buds and dark fabric, leaving her breathless and gasping.

Tina felt more than saw him shift and suddenly she was repositioned as he lifted her legs up and over his shoulders, pulled her closer to the edge of the seat by her hips. She was indecently sprawled across the couch now with Newt kneeling in front of her... both thighs resting over his shoulders, displaying her wanting self to him. It became quite obvious where he planned to take things tonight, and Tina couldn't wait to feel his mouth on her again.

"This alright?" he inquired with a soft voice and blazing eyes, but he waited for her affirming nod before going on. He leaned in and turned his head to mouth along her thigh, kissing and nipping gently on skin and silk. Tina closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of his broad hands on her, one holding and caressing the stockinged leg he currently explored, the other gliding up and down the other thigh going lower and lower until he also cupped and kneaded her behind. After only feeling his eyes for such a long time she had been left wanting and needing too.

"The things you do to me," he murmured into the crook of her knee, "the things you do _for_ me, Tina. So beautiful... so tempting," he breathed and turned his focus to the other side to slowly make his way down to the juncture of her legs again.

His hand still played with the fastenings at the top of her stockings but he made no attempts to loosen them nor the belt around her middle. And it slowly dawned on her that Newt had no intentions of undressing her further tonight. Surprisingly she did not mind that either... not if it got him this excited. 

He sucked on her inner thigh long and hard enough to leave a mark, before finally – finally – turning his attentions to the anticipating heat between her legs. Tina sighed happily as his lips touched her mound in a kiss, gasped when his tongue started exploring her folds, moaned in appreciation as he found and teased the sensitive nub deeply hidden between them.

Strong arms wound themselves around her thighs to hold and keep her open for him, and her hand found his resting on her waist. He threaded their fingers together as she held on to him while his divine mouth brought her ever closer to loosing herself in the pleasures he gave. Even after such a short time of doing this he already knew exactly what she enjoyed the most.

Newt licked and sucked on her intently, and Tina crossed her ankles behind the back of his neck... keeping him _right there_. He did not mind in the least, did not want to leave either but hummed in delight at being drawn closer still. A finger tentatively slid into her, soothing the unacknowledged carnal ache deep inside her, and Tina moaned loudly as she clenched around it.  ( _"Oh, yes!"_ )

He pumped the digit in and out of her and teased her clit with a sweet curl of his tongue ( _"Yes, yes!"_ ), hand and mouth working together in wonderful harmony. It got her soaring even higher on pleasure, higher and higher until release struck her like lightning ( _"Newt!"_ ) and she tumbled into free fall to oblivion.

It took her longer than usual to return to herself, a panting, sweaty mess on the living room couch. It hadn't quite felt like this before, so intense, so overwhelming...

The first thing she became aware of was a weight resting on her stomach and panting breaths ghosting over the curls covering her further down, then rhythmic motion of his shoulders underneath her legs that were still crossed over his upper back. Her hand was still intertwined with his left and she squeezed it softly to let him know she was present again.

Tina slowly opened her eyes to the sight of reddish curls where Newt's forehead now rested against her lower stomach. His hold on her hand tightened drastically as he gasped out and the jerky movements of his right shoulder became more pronounced, his breath more harsh... until he suddenly tensed and not quite stifled a slightly tortured sounding moan in the fabric of her garter belt before falling limp again.

 _Oh. Oh! He just..._ She only barely stopped herself from giggling.

Apparently Newt had been so affected that he hadn't been able to wait for her and took matters into his own hands. Hand. She still held on to the other one after all. So much for her little fantasy from earlier... Tina didn't feel too disappointed though, there would be another time to try.

Instead she brushed her fingers though his messy curls as she felt his breath even out again. It took a while before he raised his head to glance up at her. But he wouldn't meet her eyes quickly lowered his gaze to somewhere around her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered. Was that embarrassment in his voice? Shame? "That was... I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay you touched yourself, Newt," she giggled and squeezed his hand again, "I hope it felt better than it sounded though."

He nodded sheepishly. "I just... couldn't help it. The things you do to me add up to being too much after a while. A long while."

Tina chuckled softly. "I really don't mind you continuing without me, darling. Though there actually was a plan where you would not have had to wait so long... and I never even got a chance to start on that, Mr. Smouldering Kisses." His expression turned into a slightly embarrassed smirk and he cleared his throat.

"Uhm... you might actually get another chance tonight if you'd like. You see, that sketch... I'm not exactly finished yet," he confessed. "Too many distractions."

Tina laughed out loud. Another half hour of lying still and watching Newt getting more and more aroused by the sight in front of him? She would definitely not say no to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever read and remembered my other smut (cue: [A Lingering Desire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9799847/chapters/22005575)) will know that round two is not exactly going to end as Tina wishes either. My feeling is that either one or both of them actually fall asleep some time during the second sketch time. It's late after all and at least one of them has had a bloody fantastic orgasm... 
> 
> Now, what I imagined for Tina's lovely lingerie... I know this is nowhere near an authentic end of 1920's style, but bear with me for smut's sake. It comes off very quickly anyway ;)  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> And let's just say I found some rather more... interesting pictures while looking for befitting stockings, garter belts and a reference pic for the sketch pose. I better delete my internet history now xD


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be the last time Tina Goldstein dresses up for Newt... for obvious reasons.  
> For reference: this has exactly one scene in common with [Chapter 33: A Most Magical Ceremony](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798086/chapters/21827900) of "A Most Magical Creature". Otherwise it's all new Tina-centric content with a smidge of Queenie added into the mix.
> 
> I have included someone's ask for more Newtina wedding night smut in this... though I can't find the comment anymore? Anyway even if I don't know it, _you_ know who you are. So enjoy! ;)

_The fifth time Tina Goldstein dressed up for Newt Scamander had been the day she was to become Tina Scamander._

It was a cloudless Sunday at the beginning of June, exactly six months after Newt had asked to become her husband. A lot had happened since then...

They were in England now, her sister and Jacob included, building a new life for themselves. Their initial wedding plans in New York had to be cancelled due to the fact that they had been exiled from the United States. But things were slowly starting to look up again, and a new date had been set. Today. And Newt wasn't back yet.

"Please stop the fretting, Teenie." She and Queenie were having a late breakfast, only Tina didn't feel much like eating this morning. She felt slightly queasy because she was nervous... very nervous.

Newt had spent the night away at his brother's house in London. Apparently around these parts it just was not done that the bride and groom spend the night before their wedding under the same roof, no matter how big that roof was... and Scamander Manor had an impressively large roof. She had not seen him since the day before and now she couldn't help but wonder if her fiancé would return today.

"Stop worrying, hon."

But she couldn't. Newt had always been the one to talk about not minding a long engagement to her whereas _she_ had been the one to insist on not waiting too long. And after their involuntary move to England it had been her to say they should get married anyway, even though their plans for a life were in pieces at that point.What if she had misread him all this time and it was actually _him_ who wanted to wait to get married? What if she had talked him into agreeing to this? Because she knew Newt just couldn't say no to her...

What would she do if Newt didn't turn up this afternoon? If he had suddenly realised this was not what he wanted yet? Being left at the altar... that would be just her luck, wouldn't it?

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein, you will stop those thoughts right now or in the name of Deliverance Dane, I _will_ smack some sense into you!"

This time Tina was effectively startled out of her thoughts by her sister's unamused voice. And her words. Where had that come from? Queenie never resulted to threats of violence unless as a very last resort.

"Yes, it is," her sister confirmed. "The way your thoughts are going right now someone must've whacked you over the head already since last night. And you're projecting so strongly I couldn't even try to shut you out."

"Sorry," Tina offered meekly. Upsetting her sister had not been her intention. "I just can't help expecting the worst, you know, because that is what usually happens..."

"It's really not, Teen," Queenie said softly, but Tina was on a roll and wouldn't be persuaded otherwise.

"Well, the best things don't usually happen to me either, sis. And look at me. I'm staying in a Manor with my future parents-in-law, having breakfast with my engaged sister. On my own wedding day. When I'll finally marry the man I love. Who happens to love me back just as much." This whole thing really was too good to be true... something had to happen. It was inevitable.

Queenie shook her head. "You've always worried too much, Teenie, and had a pessimistic streak. But this? This is ridiculous even for your standards. Newt will be there."

Tina was about to reply but her sister cut her off with a grin. "Come on, let's go back upstairs... I ain't that hungry after all."

Neither was she. Together they left the breakfast room and made their way back through the house.

"Don't worry, he'll be there," her sister continued halfway up the stairs to the first floor. "And the rings will be there. And neither of you will forget your vows. That Ministry official will be here on time. And those rings will start glowing because you two _will_ be able to form that magical bond, Teenie." She paused in front of her room, Tina's designated dressing room for today, with a smile. "You'll see, it's all gonna be fine."

Tina could only hope... but did she dare?

In that moment a lovely familiar voice drifted down the hallway. "Good morning, you two." Mere seconds later a smiling Newt stepped through the open doorway of his room a few doors down. Tina felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders at the sight. He was here. Newt had come back to the Manor...

"Newt!" She quickly crossed the distance between them, a bright smile on her face and doing her best not to seem too desperate for his company. She threw her arms around him as he caught her in a short but sweet kiss and they started catching up on the night they had spent apart. Queenie respectfully gave them some privacy in the hallway, Newt's mother however did not and shooed them apart mere minutes later with her impeccable timing.

"It's bad luck to for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" she exclaimed and grudgingly they relented to her will.

"I'll see you soon, my love," Newt spoke in parting. "Let's say, at three o'clock down in the garden?" His little smirk had her laughing, the first time all morning.

"I'll be there, darling." And so would he, Tina was assured now. Everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

Tina looked into the mirror. There she stood in her wedding dress, the beautiful bride she never thought she would be. And she wore white, though not the blinding kind that shone like freshly fallen snow.

It was a more daring dress as far as wedding gowns went, with a deep v-neckline in front that would reveal quite a bit if it wasn't for the lacy white slip underneath it. She had loved it from the moment she had seen the sketch. Lace around her shoulders and layers of chiffon and silk to flow around her body. The dress fashionably ended just a little below her knees to show off her stockinged legs and the white T-straps charmed to repel any smudge of dirt coming their way. An important last-minute addition since the ceremony would be held out back in the garden.

Queenie in her bright lilac dress stood just behind her and Tina watcher her clapping her hands together excitedly in glee. "Oh Teenie, you look so beautiful!"

Tina chuckled. She wasn't even completely dressed yet... the shoes were still in their box and there was still a waist-length veil to be fastened to her head, but that could wait until shortly before she had to go down. She still had an hour to pass until then. And hour until she would become Mrs. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. Tina willed the clock to go a little faster.

Newt's mother had left the room with a teary-eyed smile just a few minutes prior, muttering something about checking up on her son. Tina had become really fond of Gracia and maybe she would actually take her up on her repeated offer to finally start calling her 'mother'.

"She'd love that," Queenie answered her thoughts. "You're a daughter to her already and after today you'll officially _be_ part of her family. Which reminds me... It's time for your wedding gift."

Tina turned back around to watch Queenie walk over to the chest of drawers in the corner. "The gifts usually come after the ceremony," she chuckled. "I'm not married yet."

"No, you're not. But you'll wanna take a look at this anyway... before the ceremony."

Her sister returned and handed her a little bag of blue velvet. Something small but heavy was inside it.

"What's this?" Tina wondered and opened the string that closed the pouch, then cautiously tipped its content into her open palm. It was a small flask of shimmering dark green liquid. Curiously she read the label to find out what kind of potion her sister would feel the need to give her on her wedding day... and then gaped at her. It was...

"A contraceptive potion," Queenie confirmed with a smirk. "I know you and Newt don't want to start a family yet, so I though you might like to use something like this... at least during the 'honeymoon phase'."

Tina blushed heavily as her eyes looked up from the bottle in her hand. "Queenie, I... Thank you. This must have cost you a fortune."

She was well aware that this kind of potion was horribly expensive here in Great Britain, even more so than in New York... and also only available to married witches. How did her sister even manage to get her hands on it?

Queenie chuckled as she read her thoughts. "Hon, I've had that for you since you decided on a date... the first time that is. I got it back in New York, so I've broken no laws. And it's the real deal, too. One dose... which means you're not gonna have to worry about any spells for your wedding night and the honeymoon."

Tina smiled. Her and Newt hadn't actually talked about contraceptive measures for tonight or thereafter, but Tina had planned to use a spell on herself. One of the easier to manage barrier spells all young witches had been taught at Ilvermorny. A potion like this would certainly be more reliable though... since you couldn't accidentally forget to cast it. She had read about this particular potion, a long-term contraceptive potion designed to make the womb uninhabitable until the next bleeding. No worries indeed through and beyond their honeymoon...

"It needs to be taken at least six hours before," Queenie explained with a smirk, "so the longer you think about it now, the longer you're gonna have to wait tonight."

Tina chuckled and eyed the potion again. "Any side effects I should know about?"

"Not unless you're already with child... at least that's what the apothecary said. I haven't used this stuff myself."

Well, she was definitely not with child, that she was very sure of. And it was supposed to remain that way for the foreseeable future, too. Decision made Tina pulled the stopper and took the potion. The quite awful bitter taste of herbs lingered on her tongue, but potions usually were created for effect rather than taste.

"Six hours you say?" Queenie giggled and nodded. That would be just past 8pm then... they should be able to manage keeping their hands off each other until then. There were guests around after all.

 

* * *

 

Tina woke up with a sleeping Newt curled into her side, an arm thrown possessively over her waist and his curls tickling the skin on her neck. It was still dark out and surprisingly cool where the blanket had slipped from around them. She carefully tucked it back over the both of them.

A smile tucked at her lips as she felt the weight of the golden band around her right hand ring finger. It had glowed perfectly as a sign of their completed binding during the ceremony. Despite her earlier fears everything had gone well after all... They were married now, Mr. and Mrs. Newt Scamander.

Tina shifted underneath the blankets, turned a little onto her side to look at the wonderful man she could now call her husband. She also felt the sweet little aftermath of a different kind of bond being formed... a delicious ache where they had been first joined earlier that night. It had been quite different from the fantasies her mind had conjured on several occasions, but oh so much better. Because this time it had been real. The kisses and touches, the stretch, the pleasure... and the feeling of Newt shuddering to a finish above her, deep inside her.

She felt a familiar heat beginning to pool inside her at the memories. _Maybe..._

Newt was still asleep, but he had more or less asked her to wake him whenever she liked before nodding off. Surely he wouldn't mind to be woken up for a part two of their wedding night, would he? And Tina had just the right idea how to go about it too...

They were both still naked underneath the blankets and slowly Tina moved a little further down the bed. He made a slightly displeased sound, obviously not happy to have lost his favourite pillow, and rolled onto his back to get comfortable without her shoulder to rest on. He was still asleep.

Smirking she leaned over her unsuspecting husband and placed a kiss to his shoulder... no reaction. _Perfect._ Slowly she made her way down his torso leaving a trail of soft kisses behind on his skin. They may not have woken him, but something else was stirring in growing interest as she came closer.

She caressed him first, feeling the soft flesh grow and fill underneath her touch. Newt breathed a low sigh in his sleep... he seemed to like where this was going. Her lips soon joined her hand, kissed the velvety skin and teased him with her tongue. She would have to be careful though. Tina wanted him to wake up from pleasure but not enjoy it too much yet. He was supposed to find joy and pleasure in something else afterwards: her.

Newt twitched under her as she teased him around a more sensitive spot, but he still was not awake. His breathing had changed though, quickened and deepened. She finally wrapped her lips around the head and tasted the first drops of salty fluid forming at the tip. He groaned softly at the feeling and unconsciously thrust up into the heat engulfing him. It wouldn't be much longer now until her husband woke to discover that his 'pleasant dream' was not so much a dream after all...

Tina allowed him to push a little further into her mouth, uncoordinated as the motions were in his sleep. But he certainly sounded more awake when she started to suck around him too and a loud gasp escaped his throat. And she was right... she noticed his thrusts gradually becoming more intent on seeking friction, until barely a minute later all movements stopped and his body tensed in confusion. In the dark she searched for his hand and found it under the blanket, threaded their fingers together and Newt relaxed again at the familiar touch.

"T-Tina?" His whisper quickly turned into a gasp as she sucked around him one more time before pulling off completely. Tina pushed the blanket over her head aside and chuckled. "Good morning." Her voice sounded a little hoarse from recent activities.

Newt blinked sleepily but smiled at her. "Morning... doesn't start until the sun is up."

His voice was hoarse too, though from sleep rather than indecent acts. Tina kissed her way back up his body and didn't stop until her lips brushed against his.

"You said to wake you whenever I'd like," she explained, "so I did."

His sleepy smile turned into a chuckle. "Hmm... that was a quite lovely way to be woken. Do you have a mind to continue that?"

Tina smirked and nuzzled along his neck as his arms came up to wrap around her. "We could do that... but there's also many other things we could do."

He hummed in agreement and tilted her head down for a proper kiss. They got quite lost in it for a while, the intense and loving touch of lips on lips, and his hands moved slowly over her body to touch and feel as she kneeled over him.

"The potion you took... is it still working?" he inquired carefully as they parted for a breath of air.

She nodded against him. "Yes."

"Then... I'd like to make love to my wife again," he whispered. "If she would permit me."

With a smile on her lips she breathed two words in answer. "She does."

Newt then guided her to lie on her back before exploring her with more intent. He caressed her skin with fervuor, touched and teased her in all the right places before gently dipping a hand between her legs.

Tina gasped in delight as his fingers aimed to please her, made sure she was open and ready for him once more. And she was... she so was ready to feel him inside her again.

"Newt, please... don't draw it out any longer."

He nodded against her shoulder. "I won't, love."

Soon after, he moved and settled himself between her thighs, his hardness nestled against the softness of her core. He met her gaze in the almost dark room and she could see that he was just as on edge as she was, just as eager to join with her again. Still, he cupped her cheek and poured his love for her into a single kiss before he guided himself into her. Carefully, deeper and deeper until there was no space left between them.

Tina hummed softly at the sensation as Newt gasped once he was fully seated inside her, and both stilled to adjust to the feeling. Still so very new, so intense. To have him inside her was satisfying, even in its current stillness. Especially in stillness. Like this they were one, connected in the most intimate of ways, and Tina was sure she would never tire of this feeling.

She knew what kind of battle Newt would be fighting against his instincts right now, to stay in control of himself. A long time ago someone else hadn't. The tense muscles under her hands relaxed gradually though and when he began moving again, it started out careful and tentative.

"Is... is this good for you?" he asked once they had settled into a slow but intense rhythm together.

Tina had her thighs bent to both sides of him and gently rocked her hips in time with his motions. She could feel all of him like this, the way he moved above her and every inch of his length as he pushed slowly into her core again after almost pulling out.

"It's perfect," she sighed and Newt somehow made sure it stayed just like that.

Their gazes met at some point and kept locked on each other for the longest time. Between her soft moans and gasps she wished for the darkness around them to retreat so she could see into his eyes, see the nuances in them, the emotions. This act of love lasted longer than the first time... or maybe it just seemed that way as the pleasure slowly built up inside her.

"I love you," he murmured and Tina felt a lump grow in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes. Being with Newt was so different from her previous experience and a part of her regretted not having waited for him. She would have loved to know Newt at the age of seventeen, could have fallen for him instead if given the chance. He would have cherished that gift so much more, just as he cherished her now.

"I love you too," she sobbed quietly. Wordlessly he wiped her tears away as they continued to make love, rocked together with pleasant sighs and swallowed groans.

Her ecstatic moans filled the dark room around them when she finally found her pleasure under his attentive care. He helped her along and held her hand through it, and followed her soon after with an awed cry of her name as his own release hit him.

 

"Everything alright, love?" Newt gently inquired some time afterwards, still concerned about her tears earlier. He was snuggled against her back and held her close to him as they enjoyed the content glow of happiness.

Tina nodded. "I guess all my feelings just caught up with me in that moment, it's been a very emotional day."

He hummed in understanding. "As long as there was no regret among them."

She shook her head. "Only for not having met you earlier."

Newt pressed a loving kiss to the back of her neck and gently squeezed her hand where they were linked together. And Tina knew that he understood her meaning.

 

* * *

 

Tina woke to the feeling of something touching her neck. Soft, warm pressure against her skin... a light scratching as it moved on to the next spot. Kisses from Newt.

She opened her eyes to early morning sunlight streaming in through the unshuttered windows of the bedroom. Their bedroom. And Newt hovering next to her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scamander," he whispered with a blissful smile, then leaned in kiss to her lips.

What was meant as a sweet gesture grew very heated very fast and soon turned into part three of their wedding night. The sun might have risen over Dorset, but surely it was still night time somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tina's wedding dress... after long hours of dress galore I decided on a midi-length version of this lovely find, though with a less deep v of lace in the back and a lacy white shift underneath as a 'wedding night dress' for Newt to enjoy (see Ch. 34 in AMMC, it's already off in this one). Add a sheer pair of sheer nude stockings and that would be it. 
> 
> The next chapter will also be the last one... anyone would like to take a guess at its content? (I haven't mentioned anything in the tags yet to leave my dear readers unspoiled ;))


	6. Plus One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last but hopefully not least... a chapter filling a lovely request from AO3 user newtuna.  
> This one takes place a couple of weeks after the last chapter... our dear couple is back at home after a nice honeymoon in [Provence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052861/chapters/22399334) (followed by a not so nice Grindelwald situation in Paris 1928, but that's not neccessary to know for the smut). 
> 
> Once again: Enjoy!

_And then there had been the one time Porpentina Scamander had not made much of an effort at all._

It had been the last day of their honeymoon... not the one they had spent in Provence, but the few raw days of life-affirming togetherness they had spent afterwards in their little cottage in Dorset. Tina woke up alone on that particular Sunday morning, opening her eyes to the light of an early morning sun and the faint smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the open bedroom door.

She smiled into her pillow and stretched underneath the covers. Newt was obviously done with the morning rounds in his suitcase and had relocated into the kitchen to take care of the one magical creature still left unfed... his wife. This had somehow turned into a thing in the past three weeks since they had gotten married: Newt rising early, taking care of his creatures, then returning to either make love or make breakfast depending on his own mood. Today it was the latter it seemed.

There was no clattering or other sounds to be heard from the kitchen so she waited a few moments to see if her husband was about to come in and wake her up to a fully prepared morning meal. There was no movement up the stairs either though and the suspicious silence remained. Curiosity piqued, Tina decided to go and have a look for herself at what Newt was up to. She slid from between the soft sheets, put on the first piece of suitable clothing she could find and headed downstairs.

The lovely scent of coffee got even stronger as she reached the kitchen, where she was just in time to see the coffee pot put the lid on itself to keep the dark liquid inside hot and fresh for her. Apart from the half-empty cup of tea next to it on the table this was seemingly the only thing prepared though.

Newt hadn't noticed her yet, he was busy contemplating their possible options for breakfast in their meagrely stocked pantry. They had only been back from France for a few short days and neither of them had actually thought about buying groceries in the aftermath of that... in the aftermath of Paris.

"Good morning," Tina sang in greeting as she entered the kitchen properly and made her way over to the worktop to get herself a mug from the shelf on the wall behind it.

Newt stood in the small doorway to the pantry when she turned his way again, head tilted sideways and looking at her in silent curiosity. He was only dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms she noticed... which meant she had probably foiled his plans for a nice breakfast in bed. He would not have changed back from suitcase-appropriate attire into sleepwear if it hadn't been his intent to rejoin her under the sheets at some point in the morning.

"Breakfast in bed?" she asked him with an apologetic smile. Newt nodded.

"Sorry for ruining the surprise. I could go back upstairs and act the part if you'd like?" she continued with a chuckle. Newt shook his head in reply. She hadn't actually expected him to agree with that option anyway.

"Then I'll be useful and make some pancakes... since you haven't started on anything yet," Tina proposed and made her way across the room to have a look into the pantry herself. "And if you'd like, you could still serve me in bed upstairs," she suggested teasingly when she stood right in front of him.

Because Newt hadn't moved an inch. He was still leaning against the doorway with his arms leisurely crossed over his bare chest and his gaze had not left her since the beginning of their rather one-sided conversation. She reached out and brushed the messy hair from his face, as futile an endeavour as it was. His slightly too long fringe always fell right back over his brows the minute she removed her hand.

"You're pretty quiet this morning, darling." It worried her a little that he hadn't spoken yet... no answering 'good morning', no movements to kiss her. He just stood and watched her intently since her presence had come to his attention. "Kneazle got your tongue?"

Newt chuckled in reply and shook his head. Well, at least she could be sure now he hadn't accidentally cast a Silencio Charm on himself...

Up close as she now was Tina noticed that his eyes held a little glint of something in them... something not quite yet _wild_... but something that definitely caused an excited tremor to run up her spine. Newt smirked as he noticed her shudder and let his eyes travel down her body once more, from her face down over barely covered curves to her naked legs and feet. She noticed him licking his lips.

"You're wearing my shirt," Newt stated almost neutrally, though a little tremor on his voice belied that he was in anything but a neutral state at the moment.

"That I do," she replied with a grin. Newt's shirt, hastily discarded last night, had been the first proper piece of clothing her eyes had come upon earlier. It was made from a worn and soft material and even buttoned up had quite a loose fit around her slim frame. She had put it on without a second thought and apparently it had been just the right thing to do... Her husband liked a little mystery and the shirt only covered her to mid-thigh, effectively hiding from his view what she did or didn't wear underneath. "It's _very_ comfortable," she told him.

"I like it." His voice had dropped to something a lot less neutral now as he was looking over her in appreciation once more. His tongue came out to lick his lips again. "I like it very much."

Tina chuckled and with a smirk turned her head into her shoulder to teasingly rub her cheek against the fabric. It still smelled of him... soil, herbs and a smidge of animal, surrounded by the spicy scent she knew to be entirely his own. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Newt swiftly took a step forward and brought his hand to her waist, pulling her close as he nuzzled along the long line of her stretched neck and likewise breathed her scent in. He made a deep sound of contentment before letting his lips explore her skin too.

She couldn't help the shudder running through her at the soft contact... he knew just where to put those enticing lips of his and used his innocent kisses to get her worked into a state. And it worked every time. Tina threw her arms around him, clutched at the back of his neck to keep him close. She noticed that Newt already had a bit of a head start in that regard, a familiar hardness was pressing against her hip. Just from the sight of her wearing his shirt?

"You're mine, aren't you?" he growled against her neck, brushing the collar of the shirt aside to get to the skin hidden underneath.

She hummed in agreement and shivered at his touch. She suddenly remembered something he had told her a little while ago, that in the world of creatures mates were marked by their partner's scent. Tina smiled. This morning she had chosen to wear something of his. Covered herself in something that smelled like him. Effectively marking herself as his. And Newt's inner beast apparently was _very_ pleased about it... a smidge possessive too, it seemed. But Tina didn't mind.

The kisses around her neck had become a little less innocent as his hand buried itself in her hair, scratching pleasantly over her scalp and tipping her head back just a little. She gasped in surprise when his tongue came out to lick at the hollow between her collarbones and he covered her exposed throat in wet kisses. His early morning stubble rasped against her skin as he traced the long column higher and higher... and then their lips finally met in a kiss.

Tina drowned in the lovely sensations for a while. Lips on lips, a sensually exploring tongue, hands in her hair and on her clad body. She only realised they were moving backwards when she was suddenly bumping into something hard and unyielding behind her. Newt groaned into her when their bodies collided and pressed her back against the kitchen worktop with his hips.

He still held her firmly by the waist and let his hand slide slowly over the fabric covering her, up her back to the shoulder, then down her front to find her hip and further on to the bare skin of her thigh. Goosebumps erupted all over her body at his touch and only intensified as his hand moved up again to explore her underneath his shirt.

A low chuckle escaped his throat when he discovered her to be naked underneath, effectively ending their ongoing heated kiss in favour of exploring her with his hands. He concentrated on caressing the skin of her thighs, her hips, the roundness of her rear and Tina revelled in his touch. Her own hands drifted up and down his naked back, across his shoulders and along his sides, sliding over freckles and scars and sensitive spots alike. Despite the cold of the kitchen his skin was incredibly warm to her touch... it always was. He hummed into her neck, but whether it was the pleasure of touching or being touched Tina couldn't quite say.

His hands stilled on her hips and Newt looked up to meet her eyes again. His usually green orbs were darkened, his pupils blown wide with arousal and this time around there was no doubt of the wild glint inside them. And the question he had on his mind was plain to see. He wanted. His inner beast wanted. Her.

Tina was locked in his gaze and simply nodded in answer. _Yes, you can have me._ The kiss that followed was a familiar mixture of love and lust, but with a strong undertone of possessiveness.

In one impressive show of strength Newt hoisted her up to sit on the worktop behind them. So this was where he'd wanted to have his way with her then... defiling part of their kitchen. Tina spread her legs a little wider to accommodate him standing between them. _So be it_. His hands had found their way back to her waist again, clutching and pulling at the shirt around her. She wrapped both of her legs around his waist and grinned into their kiss. This really was a perfect height... who would have thought.

He pulled back from her lips when his hands made swift work of opening the buttons on the shirt she wore, intimately familiar as he was with them. Instead he admired the view in front of him as his hands roamed freely over her bared skin, touching and teasing her in practised moves, driving her wild with gentle but calloused fingers. Then he leaned down and sucked a rosy peaked nipple between his lips, making Tina sigh loudly in pleasure. His strong arms around her back were the only thing that kept her in an upright position then and her own hands clutched desperately at his shoulders as his mouth explored her even more intently than his hands had done.

"You're all mine," he murmured into the valley between her breasts after he had successfully turned her into a wanting, panting, sweaty mess in his arms... strictly by means above her waist. He really was good at that... so good.

Newt then made his way up to her neck again, urging her to lean back against the empty wall behind her so he could go on taking her apart further... and Tina obliged him willingly. His hands moved from her back once she had settled, slid down her sides to grip her hips and pull her closer to the edge of the worktop. She quivered in anticipation of what would be coming next. The hard line of his length was clearly visible through his bottoms, straining against them, tenting the fabric.

But just as she made a move to pull the garment of him Newt grabbed her hands and pinned them down to the wooden surface, shaking his head with a smirk.

Instead he slid down her body again and sank down low. _Of course..._ He'd kissed and licked her all over already, he would certainly not leave out the part of her he loved to taste the most. Tina gasped when his luscious lips met the juncture of her thighs and began kissing her, tasting her, pleasing her. And his ministrations felt oh so good. Her head fell back against the wall with a moan as the pleasure quickly built up in her again... She was so close to reaching the crest, so close drowning in sweet waves of pleasure. But Newt kept her there until she was begging him for a release.

"Please, Newt... Oh, please touch me."

All it took was a single finger inside her, crooked just the right way, and she was gone, keening and writhing in pleasure.

 

Newt was still down between her legs when she returned to herself shortly after, nipping and kissing along her inner thigh as his fingers (two of them now) still moved inside her. His eyes found and held hers as he sucked a sharp purple mark into her soft skin.

"All mine," he stated with a smirk before getting up again. He leaned over her and caught her lips in a messy kiss and Tina held his head in both her hands as she tasted herself on him. She whined in disappointment when his fingers withdrew from her and immediately pulled him in closer with a leg wrapped around his hip. A low groan escaped his throat as their bodies made contact, she could feel his rigid hot length pushing against her with only the thin material of his bottoms separating them. Newt broke their kiss and opened his eyes to look at her again, his own desires were blazing in them. Tina was taken aback by how much he wanted her.

He wordlessly pushed the piece of clothing from his hips to free his member from its confines. Hard and hot it now pressed against her, rigid steel covered in silk. A most tantalizing sensation against her weeping core. But she needed more.

"Go on," she pleaded heatedly. "Make me yours, Newt."

And he did. Eyes still locked with hers he shifted to align himself, then pushed into her with one deeply satisfying thrust. They both gasped as he breached her, filled her with himself, and she watched the want in his expression change to need.

The pause was only short, his withdrawal from her body slow, the push back into her tight heat quite less so. Tina moaned in delight as he thrust back into her, loved it when he was less careful with her... she wrapped both legs around his waist and spread herself even more open for him. And his strong hands moved to hold and keep her just like that, gripping hard at her thighs as he drove into her again with a low growl.

It was an indulgent pace he set, slow but hard. And Tina could do nothing but take it in her current position. Not that she wanted to... with almost every snap of his hips he touched on a very delicious spot inside her, made her gasp and moan in pleasure.

His gaze had dropped down to where they were joined, watching himself slide into her, claiming her. He let out a deep growl as Tina clenched tight around him and held him locked inside her for a moment. His eyes settled back on her then and it was a wild and ferocious gaze that met her... the inner beast had been unchained.

Newt leaned down over her and mouthed over her breasts, licked and sucked and teasingly circled the peaked little buds, even closed his mouth around the whole of it at some point. All the while _taking_ her in a toe-curling rhythm that had her soon skirting along the edge again, poised to tumble over.

"You're mine," he repeated in a deep gravelly voice that made her shiver all over. "My Tina."

"Yes, yours. Yours alone," she agreed breathlessly. And she wouldn't have it any other way. His hands were still digging into her thighs holding her tightly, his body was solid and warm over hers and with his next forceful slide of his length into her she felt something snap and release and cried out loud as the pleasure burned through her.

She distantly heard Newt groan too, feeling the contractions of her walls around him and her hand clenching hard in his hair. He began claiming her for his own pleasure after she had returned to herself, changing the pace and angle for his needs. He braced himself with one arm against the wall next to her and she did the same to try and meet his movements as he pounded into her. Her efforts were appreciated with pleased grunts and shuddering breaths.

Tina still felt every inch of him inside her, the slick slide and pressure as he filled her again and again, faster and more forceful now. Even with the change of angle he still brushed against that wonderful spot inside her every now and then and had her moan in delight once again. And he gasped and groaned in response to her, eyes closed, brow furrowed with concentration and effort as he chased after his own release.

It was primal and satisfying on so many levels. Newt drove into her, fast and unrelenting in his growing need. And then she was close to a climax again... so close... so very close. _Just a little more..._

"Tina!" His grip on her thigh tightened immensely when a sharp moan ripped from his throat and he sheathed himself deep inside her to finish with a violent shudder. And the sensations of Newt pulsing deep inside her, filling her with warmth as pleasure surged through him, caused Tina to tumble over the edge after him as a smaller but no less intense climax wrecked through her.

 

* * *

 

Tina came back to herself to find Newt still slightly trembling from the force of his release, eyes closed and trying to regain his composure. Both were panting hard and still shaken from the experience.

She was still perched on the kitchen worktop, precariously resting against the wall. Only Newt's hold stopped her from slipping and falling at the moment. He was still hovering above her, heavily leaning on the arm braced next to her against the wall and catching his breath. Her legs had dropped from around his waist in exhaustion and the shift caused his softening member to slip out of her (a less than pleasant sensation for both of them). And now a small puddle was forming where she sat. _Defiling the kitchen indeed,_ she thought wryly.

Slowly their sweat-covered bodies cooled down again and heartbeats gradually returned to normal in the aftermath of their vigorous lovemaking. Fucking. Mating. She wasn't sure what term applied for this... and she didn't really care either. It had been exquisite, though.

"Hmm... I should wear your shirts more often," Tina breathed in the space between them and moved her hand to rest over his against the wall, sliding her fingers between his. "That was... quite something."

"Please do," Newt murmured with a sheepish smile around his lips, his eyes still closed as his breath slowly evened out.

Tina chuckled and brushed her free hand through the mess of his sweaty hair causing Newt to hum softly. She leaned up to kiss him but instead ended up almost slipping from the worktop as she lost her balance in the process. Thankfully Newt was there to stop her fall her just in time.

"See, I'll catch you," he chuckled softly as he helped her into an upright sitting position again. He placed one hand on the curve of her hip and the other high on her back, encircling her safely in his arms, and added in a lower voice "I've got you, Tina."

Tina smiled at him. He had used the exact same words the first time they met, though the situation back then had been a more dire one than this. She finally pressed their mouths together for a short but wonderfully sweet kiss, a stark contrast to what they had been doing just a little earlier.

"You do have me," she replied when their lips parted and pushed her hand back into his reddish strands again. "I'm yours, after all."

Newt rested his forehead against hers and gently nudged their noses together as the hand on her back moved higher over the fabric still hanging from her shoulders and slid into her hair.

"I'm actually _yours_ , love." The words were spoken low but with utter conviction.

He opened his eyes again and Tina gazed into them curiously. She noticed the earlier dark glint of wildness in them was gone now, replaced by the familiar green and an unfathomable swirl of emotions. A cosy warmth blossomed in her chest and spread through her body.

"I can mark and claim you mine all I want," he continued softly, "but the truth is: I'm yours. Always have been, always will be."

Tina moved a hand from his waist and rested it right over his heart, still beating furiously underneath his skin.

"Yes, you're mine," she agreed. "Just as I'm yours. Always have been, always will be."

They held each other and breathed together for a few long minutes, enjoying the dazed afterglow of their earlier activities. It was still early in the morning and the bright daylight filtered in through the windows as birds chirped happily away outside. Newt chuckled.

"You're still wearing my shirt... I never got it off you."

Tina smirked. "Do you think there will be more of _that_ if I keep it on?" Tina inquired.

Newt searchingly glanced at her for a long moment before he grinned at her. "You actually liked it. That possessive behaviour, I mean."

Tina shook her head and giggled. "Darling, we'd be having pancakes by now if I didn't. Instead I'm sitting in a puddle on the kitchen worktop and feel thoroughly, satisfyingly... _yours_."

Newt didn't argue with that. Instead he quickly redressed, then helped her down to the ground and cleaned up the mess they'd made. The worktop did look spotless after a few spells had been cast but Tina would still have trouble using that particular spot for anything food-related any time soon...it had been worth it though.

And then her lovely, often unpredictable husband offered to serve her breakfast in bed. "We'll need sustenance if there's to be a round two, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen thoroughly defiled, therefore prompt for Newtina kitchen sex filled I would say xD  
> I hope you enjoyed it, newtuna!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading, liking, subscribing and commenting on this! It's pure motivation to go on creating. 
> 
> If you are interested in updates on any new works I post you can either subscribe to my [AO3 profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/pseuds/ravensnwritingdesks) or follow my tumblr [@ravens-and-writings](https://ravens-and-writings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
